


Take the floor

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is a smug bitch, Gen, Janeway is done, Neelix is clueless, Talaxian holidays, curse words, fictober prompt, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Don't poke a bear.





	Take the floor

“I hope you have a speech prepared.”

I scowl up at the smirking face of my first officer and he hardly backs away as Neelix continues to ramble on about the significance of family and friendship. Or, at least that was what he was talking about ten minutes ago before I stopped listening.

Replacing my empty cup with the full one in Chakotay's hand goes as I planned. He stares at me slack jawed as I down whatever he was drinking in a few gulps.

I fucking hate these Talaxian holidays. They happen far too frequently for my liking.

I make a mental note to check the database on Neelix's ship for any record of these shenanigans as the crowd turns toward me. I smile instead of letting out the rude laughter bubbling deep within.

“Friends, family...” I begin and hope no one smells the whiskey on my breath.

 


End file.
